Emaranhado
by FranHyuuga
Summary: Hinata deseja provar que sua família foi vítima de um golpe, e precisa fazer uso de qualquer oportunidade para isso. Ela só não esperava que Gaara se impusesse em seu caminho, um colega de trabalho disposto a frustrar seus planos. [GaaHina, U.A., História participante do UFC Fanfics promovido pelo SBLAN]
1. Disputa

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem. Se fossem meus, Neji nunca teria morrido. Ele usaria Naruto para se proteger do golpe e garantir livre acesso ao coração da prima. Obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Sinopse:** Hinata deseja provar que sua família foi vítima de um golpe, e precisa fazer uso de qualquer oportunidade para isso. Ela só não esperava que Gaara se impusesse em seu caminho, um colega de trabalho disposto a frustrar seus planos.

 **Aviso:** História participante do UFC Fanfics promovido pelo SBLAN.

 **AGRADECIMENTO** especial à Beru Chii, artista que ilustrou a capa dessa história e me encheu de ânimo para esse desafio. Vocês podem ver a capa nas outras plataformas onde postei: Nyah! ou Spirit. (Obrigada, querida!)

 **Tema da rodada 1:** "Queria saber, depois que se é feliz, o que acontece?" (Clarice Lispector)

* * *

 **Disputa**

 _Capítulo 1_

 _._

Para Hyuuga Hinata, a felicidade tinha voz suave e abraço com cheiro de bolo. Fazia-a rir ao bagunçar seus cabelos e, com zelo, levá-la pela mão em um divertido passeio.

Hoje, aos 25 anos, formada em Administração e especialista na área contábil, Hinata sentia que essas se tornaram apenas boas lembranças. Era difícil crer que, um dia, a felicidade deixou-a dormir em sua cama.

Sua mãe partiu devido a complicações da diabetes, dizia o médico, mas Hinata sabia que foram as privações financeiras as responsáveis por um tratamento deficiente.

E a culpa era inteiramente dele.

 _Sabaku no Rasa_.

Aos dezesseis anos, Hinata assistiu ao pai ceder a uma ousada proposta da Sabaku S.A. e aplicar em suas ações as economias da família. Meses depois, ele sofreu a perda do investimento que os levou a hipotecar a casa e cortar quaisquer regalias. Sua mãe então adoeceu, exatamente quando a indústria onde seu pai trabalhava decretou falência e deixou desempregadas centenas de pessoas.

A garota aprendia, naqueles meses difíceis, que a felicidade era frágil. E sua perda, irreparável.

Seu pai realmente tentou oferecer à esposa doente o melhor que estava ao seu alcance. Endividou-se ainda mais, a ponto de se desfazerem de todos os bens depois de vários empréstimos. Seus esforços foram inúteis para salvá-la, e os anos seguintes, repletos de frustrações.

Seu pai jurava ter sido vítima de um golpe. Lutou na justiça para que a suja manobra fosse desmascarada, a fim de reaver seu investimento e um pouco de paz ao coração lutuoso, mas todos os recursos legais contra a Sabaku S.A. resultaram em fracasso.

Talvez por isso Hyuuga Hinata nunca tivesse se recuperado... E agora estivesse sentada à imponente mesa de reuniões na sede da empresa que desejava investigar. Nesse momento, com as mãos agilmente escrevendo anotações, ela ouvia Yashamaru, o diretor financeiro da Sabaku S.A., discorrer sobre a possibilidade de promover um dos funcionários a subgerente do setor contábil.

– Estamos atentos ao rendimento de vocês – comentou Yashamaru, observando cada funcionário. – Quem conseguir, nas próximas semanas, mostrar melhor resultado será indicado para essa promoção.

Hinata inspirou o ar e observou os colegas chamados àquela reunião. Eram, ao todo, cinco concorrentes. Nenhum deles a ameaçava mais do que Akasuna no Gaara.

Sentado elegantemente do outro lado da mesa, o jovem administrador nada registrava em sua agenda. Poderia enganar a todos com sua expressão indiferente, mas não a ela.

Hinata já conhecia a memória invejável daquele rapaz, a quem bastava ouvir a informação uma única vez para reproduzi-la à perfeição. Ela sabia quão analíticos seus olhos de um incomum aquamarine poderiam ser.

Não à toa, Gaara obtivera as melhores médias em produtividade. Sua especialidade era a gestão tributária, complementar à área de estudo dela, por isso tiveram a oportunidade de trabalharem juntos em alguns projetos.

Em suas breves interações, Hinata percebeu existir nele uma sede por crescer que a assustava e quase a fazia duvidar de suas próprias capacidades.

Engolindo em seco, ela exigiu coragem de si mesma. Não poderia esmorecer em seu objetivo. Tornar-se subgerente contábil permitiria o acesso a arquivos confidenciais da empresa. Acesso este que talvez a levasse a revelar a verdade sobre o que aconteceu à sua família...

Como se sentisse o peso de seu olhar, Gaara voltou sua atenção a ela. Os cabelos vermelhos dele, em desalinho, contrastavam com as vestes sociais impecavelmente asseadas. Hinata achava chocante o kanji "amor" tatuado em sua testa. Quem, por Deus, contrataria um administrador com tal aparência?

 _Não perderei para alguém como ele_ , pensou franzindo o cenho. Uma violenta onda de competitividade a envolvendo.

Divertido com a reação dela, Gaara sorriu com falsa simpatia. Seus lábios não revelaram os dentes, mas o gesto atingiu seu objetivo: irritada, ela desviou o olhar.

A silenciosa interação foi suficiente para decretar a disputa a se iniciar.

 **[Continua]**

* * *

Pois é, decidi me desafiar!

E o UFC Fanfics é de lascar (rs). Recebemos um tema a cada 48h, e precisamos escrever nesse curto prazo os capítulos. Por isso, pelo menos, vocês terão em 10 rodadas (20 dias) essa história completa. Só saberemos ao final dessas rodadas quais dos 30 concorrentes passaram para a segunda fase. Não tenho esperança alguma de ganhar, mas darei o meu melhor nessa história.

E por falar nela, o que acharam do _plot_?

Espero que gostem desse enredo mais maduro que elaborei para GaaHina. :)

Beijos~


	2. Surpresa

**Tema da rodada 2:** Borbulhante.

* * *

 **Surpresa**

 _Capítulo 2_

 _._

Chegou à Sabaku S.A. ofegante pela corrida desde que desembarcou do metrô. Hinata acordou atrasada, e agora seus pulmões protestavam enquanto tentava compensar os minutos perdidos.

Para sua sorte, as portas do elevador estavam abertas no saguão.

– Por favor, segure! – gritou.

A mão pálida conteve as portas metálicas, e o sorriso de Hinata morreu ao notar ser Gaara quem lhe prestara aquele favor.

– Obrigada. – A palavra soou contrariada quando Hinata se aproximou.

– Exercício matinal? – provocou ele.

Elevando a face, ela notou o traço divertido no olhar aquamarine. Sentia-se incapaz de se recompor quando sua respiração estava tão descompassada pela corrida. Odiava ser justamente Gaara quem a visse assim.

– Nem todos têm suas regalias, senhor Akasuna – retrucou, referindo-se ao carro esportivo que já o vira dirigindo.

As pessoas ao redor fingiam não notar a troca de farpas entre os dois.

E ela fingiu não notar a expressão incomodada que causou.

Quando chegaram ao destino, Hinata se adiantou, ansiosa por se afastar dele. Às suas costas, Gaara prosseguiu em passos calmos até sua mesa.

Compartilhavam o escritório, organizado em estreitas baias, com vários colegas. Para a infelicidade de Hinata, a mesa dele ficava a uma curta distância, na diagonal, oferecendo um ângulo privilegiado um do outro.

Acomodaram-se. Ela podia ver os fios vermelhos sobre a lateral da baia, um destaque indesejado. Desde a última reunião com a gestão, passaram-se três dias de intensa atividade. A demanda dobrou, como uma prova de resistência e aptidão aos candidatos.

Hinata sentia seu humor borbulhante, prestes a explodir, tamanha pressão que enfrentava. Esteve nas noites anteriores no escritório, adiantando ao máximo os documentos, porque, no fim daquela tarde, Yashamaru veria os resultados. Seria sua oportunidade de se sobressair ao mostrar ter concluído toda a relação de custos e projeção de vendas da mais bagunçada unidade da Sabaku S.A.

Os seus concorrentes pareciam igualmente desesperados. Exceto, é claro, Gaara. O maldito continuava em seu próprio ritmo.

A apatia dele a fazia julgá-lo não merecer aquela preciosa chance. Então, que a justiça fosse feita, Hinata tomaria o que devia ser seu.

Não gostava de quem estava se tornando, muito menos de menosprezar as necessidades dos outros. Só não via, no momento, como a empatia poderia levá-la para onde precisava ir.

Pouco antes da reunião, Hinata foi ao banheiro. Ao retornar, algo estranho aconteceu: Kabuto, outro concorrente, estava em seu assento.

– O que está fazendo? – perguntou.

O jeito como Kabuto se virou a fez crer existir algo errado.

– Procurando um arquivo no servidor – explicou, ajeitando os óculos na face. – Não queria atrapalhar, então aproveitei sua ausência.

Ela assentiu, vendo-o se levantar e sair. Nem mesmo pôde conferir se ele encontrou o tal arquivo, esperava que sim.

Quando plugou o _pen drive_ para salvar seus documentos, o desespero a atingiu. Todas as emoções que antes apenas borbulhavam vieram à tona. Seus arquivos desapareceram!

Levantou-se ágil, nem sinal de Kabuto. Correu pelas baias, a ansiedade golpeando o estômago, em vão. Lágrimas embaçaram as vistas. O colega sumira e roubara a prova de seu potencial ao gestor.

O relógio indicou ser tarde para qualquer resolução.

 _O que fazer?_

– Não se preocupe. – A voz grave ao seu lado tranquilizou, e Hinata encontrou o olhar seguro de Gaara. – Vi o que aconteceu.

 _Sim, e poderia fazer o quê?_

Sem forças para protestar, ela aceitou quando a mão dele, espalmada em suas costas, a conduziu para a reunião.

– É decepcionante, mas somente o senhor Kabuto teve algum resultado significativo – criticou Yashamaru.

Hinata quis gritar a injustiça sofrida, mas como provar a culpa de Kabuto? Raiva, impotência e fracasso voltaram a borbulhar em seu estômago.

– Um problema no servidor nos fez perder o que produzimos. Aparentemente, Kabuto foi o único a sair ileso – informou Gaara, a acusação implícita nas palavras. – Mas consegui reaver os arquivos da senhorita Hyuuga.

Ela e Kabuto encararam o ruivo com igual surpresa.

Gaara realmente a estava salvando?

 **[Continua]**

* * *

Esse tema quase me levou à lona, caramba!

Que difícil (rs). Mas vamos em frente...

O que acharam desse novo capítulo?

A história não está meio chata?

Sejam sinceros, por favor...

Beijos~


	3. Família

**Tema da rodada 3:** Gif ao estilo "surprise, bitch".

* * *

 **Família**

 _Capítulo 3_

 _._

Hinata, embasbacada, observou Gaara entregar ao Yashamaru o _pen drive_ que garantiria a ela uma grande vantagem na concorrência pela promoção.

– Nada soube de problemas na rede, mas vou investigar. – O diretor financeiro, enfim, acessou as planilhas. – Impressionante progresso, senhorita Hyuuga!

Ela sorriu, aliviada por receber tal feedback em um momento tão oportuno.

Ao fim da reunião, Yashamaru pressionou-os a continuarem avançando. E Hinata, recomposta da carga emocional anterior, abordou Kabuto quando voltavam às baias.

– O que fez é grave – alertou. – Devia se concentrar em seu trabalho, ao invés de prejudicar os outros.

Ele a encarou desafiante, sem qualquer arrependimento, antes de retomar seu caminho. O silêncio dele a perturbou.

Quando se voltou para a própria mesa, ela viu Gaara sentando-se à dele. Suspirou. Devia-lhe sua gratidão, mas também estava curiosa para entendê-lo. Aproximou-se cautelosa, quase como se esperasse uma cobrança pela surpreendente ajuda.

– Oi – cumprimentou, tola.

Sentado confortavelmente em sua cadeira giratória, ele virou-se para vê-la. Não sorriu nem respondeu, apenas aguardou. _Gaara realmente não vai facilitar o momento_ , pensou Hinata.

– Eu e-estou muito grata pelo que fez – gaguejou, agitando as mãos.

Com respeito, inclinou-se em uma sutil mesura.

– Fiz o que devia – respondeu Gaara, seus olhos a estudavam.

– Nem todos p-pensariam assim. – Ela mordeu o lábio, hesitante. – Há algo que ainda me incomoda...

– Sobre por que a ajudei? – Franziu o cenho, a tatuagem se destacando entre os fios vermelhos.

– Não. – Hinata calou-se por um momento, observando a postura desarmada dele. – Sobre por que você não entregou seus documentos também.

Gaara sorriu. Dessa vez, seus dentes se revelaram numa clara expressão aprovadora. Ela precisou conter o impulso de achá-lo estupidamente bonito daquele jeito.

– Estava certa. – Levantou-se, impondo sua altura acima dela. – Sou muito privilegiado. Dei a você uma justa vantagem.

Se Gaara queria lisonjeá-la, conseguiu apenas ultrajá-la com sua "bondade".

– Acho que temos conceitos diferentes de justiça – retorquiu irritada, dando-lhe as costas.

A caminho de sua mesa, no entanto, uma voz aguda soou alta e a fez parar:

– Hinaaaaa! – Mal conseguiu se virar quando os braços a envolveram. – Que lugar incrível é esse?!

Hinata percebeu a atenção de Gaara e dos demais colegas à escandalosa interação. Sua irmã caçula geralmente desprezava qualquer etiqueta.

– Hanabi, o que faz aqui? – sussurrou, segurando a irmã pelos ombros.

– Você nunca vem nos ver, então...

Sem deixá-la concluir, Hinata puxou-a pela mão até o banheiro. Sentia um misto de apreço e revolta pela inesperada visita.

– Você deve ir embora, Hanabi – disse, assim que verificou estarem sozinhas.

O olhar da irmã encheu-se de pesar.

– Por quê? – Ela fungou. – Sente vergonha de mim?

– O quê? Não! – Hinata a abraçou. – É claro que não! Mas esse lugar é...

Não completou. Como lhe dizer que Sabaku S.A. era a corporação responsável pela prematura morte da mãe delas? Não poderia quebrar o sigilo de seu pai, que sempre tentou dar à Hanabi uma vida normal e longe daquela sujeira.

– É por causa do ruivo bonitão?

Hinata tossiu e a encarou como se tivesse duas cabeças.

– Eu vi vocês conversando – continuou Hanabi, provocativa. – Estava na hora de encontrar um namorado!

Suspirando, Hinata pensou que era mesmo melhor dar à irmã aquela desculpa esfarrapada.

– Sim, estamos nos c-conhecendo, sabe? – gaguejou nervosa. – Não quero assustá-lo apresentando minha irmã tão rápido.

– Eu entendo. – Hanabi gesticulou como se não ligasse. – Ok, vou embora e não falarei com ele _ainda_.

Sorrindo, Hinata se permitiu relaxar. Observou a beleza jovial da irmã, seus longos cabelos castanhos e a face despreocupada de uma estudante universitária.

Educá-la protegida da verdade deixou-a um pouco mimada, mas sua alegria a tudo compensava.

– Como está o papai? – murmurou Hinata.

– Exausto. – A irmã revirou os olhos. – Mas o pequeno restaurante vive cheio.

– Visitarei vocês no próximo feriado.

A caçula, no alto de seus 20 anos, sorriu animada.

– Promete?

Hinata estendeu-lhe o dedo mindinho em um gesto infantil de compromisso. A irmã retribuiu, enganchando seu mindinho ao dela.

– Prometo.

 **[Continua]**

* * *

Capítulo com um gif como tema? AAAAAAH!

Foi punk, foi nocaute, mas voltei à vida e segui o baile.

Se na terceira rodada já está assim, imagino se chegarei viva ao final da décima.

.

E aí, o que acharam desse capítulo?

Gaara está encantando alguém?

Socoooorro, se não estiver! kkk.

Beijos~


	4. Força

**Tema da rodada 4:** Comparar um dos personagens com uma dessas personalidades históricas:

1\. Luis XIV

2\. Martinho Lutero

3\. Alexandre, o Grande

[Optei por Alexandre, o Grande]

* * *

 **Força**

 _Capítulo 4_

 _._

Ao chegar a casa, Gaara se sentia frustrado. Afrouxou a gravata com um suspiro exasperado e serviu-se de uma dose de uísque. Por que Hyuuga Hinata era uma mulher tão complicada?

Na tarde anterior, quando percebeu Kabuto sentar-se à mesa de cada um dos concorrentes àquela vaga infame, fez o download preventivo de seus próprios arquivos. A rede permitia o acesso a qualquer material dos colegas, mas a exclusão só era possível diretamente no computador de sua criação. Por isso a atitude de Kabuto era muito suspeita, e Gaara criou uma cópia de seu trabalho em uma pasta escondida. Propositalmente levantou-se para beber água e, quando voltou, concluiu estar certo. O maldito apagara seus documentos recentes.

Quando observou Hinata seguir para o banheiro, Gaara rapidamente baixou os arquivos dela. Não teve tempo para refletir sobre isso, mas sabia respeitar um oponente à altura. Ela definitivamente não merecia ter seu trabalho usurpado por alguém. Os demais colegas não lhe eram páreos, por isso salvaguardá-la fazia total sentido. Não queria, ainda, tirá-la de seu caminho. O tempo e o progresso de cada um mostrariam ao Yashamaru quem deveria ser promovido. Hinata seria descartada naturalmente.

Mas, com os arquivos em mãos, Gaara percebeu-se capaz de oferecer a ela uma vantagem. Lembrou-se de como ela o acusou de ter "regalias", o que era verdade. Já percebera que Hinata vinha de metrô todas as manhãs, o que significava que acordava muito antes dele. E percebera que ela geralmente ficava no escritório depois de todos irem embora.

Gaara não precisava de horas extras. Sua rotina era saudável e estável. Diferente da única colega digna de ser uma adversária.

A campainha soou, e ele suspirou outra vez. O copo em mãos já estava vazio e as mangas da camisa dobradas nos braços quando recebeu sua irmã Temari.

– Você parece mal-humorado – comentou ela, sentando-se no sofá. – Bem, isso não é novidade.

– Ajudei uma colega, mas ela não ficou satisfeita – confessou, ainda perturbado.

Temari o encarou e sorriu.

– Você geralmente tem uma definição distorcida das coisas, não é sua culpa.

Ela o entendia, porque conhecia seu passado.

– O que quer vindo aqui? – perguntou Gaara.

– Soube da promoção disponível. – Temari deu de ombros. – Você precisa que eu encurte o caminho?

Gaara, contrariado, serviu-se de uma nova dose de álcool. Irritava-o que Temari quisesse favorecê-lo. Era como se o subestimasse.

 _Oh, inferno!_ Desejou bater em si mesmo ao perceber que fora assim, muito provavelmente, que Hinata se sentiu com a interferência dele.

– Já disse. – Voltou-se para a irmã. – Vou obter tudo com minhas próprias mãos.

O olhar sombrio de Gaara ainda a assustava. Como Alexandre III, o Grande, seu irmão apreciava executar suas próprias batalhas. Não à toa, recebera instruções de uma hábil mentora: a velha Chiyo revelara uma sabedoria tão grande quanto Aristóteles ao educar Alexandre III nos caminhos da ciência. Era motivo de gratidão, ou talvez apenas fosse o destino, que Gaara se tornasse seu filho adotivo.

A genialidade de Gaara poderia oprimir o mais confiante oponente. E Temari tinha certeza de que, um dia, a Sabaku S.A. cairia em suas mãos.

A verdade é que Temari era filha de Karura e Sabaku no Rasa, atual presidente da Sabaku S.A. Devido ao relacionamento abusivo, Karura divorciou-se cedo. Alguns anos depois, engravidou de um breve envolvimento com um sujeito que nunca mais viu e deu à luz seu meio-irmão, Gaara.

Temari e Gaara foram felizes juntos, até a mãe falecer vítima de um enfarto. Sabaku no Rasa assumiu os cuidados de Temari, então com 12 anos, mas recusou Gaara.

A separação dos irmãos foi traumática. Gaara, com 9 anos e sem nenhum outro parente vivo, foi conduzido a uma instituição social. Chiyo veio a adotá-lo meses depois, batizando-o de Akasuna no Gaara.

Hoje, Gaara queria destronar quem o separou de seu único elo de sangue.

E para Temari, como Alexandre III, ele provaria sua força.

 **[Continua]**

* * *

Achei essa rodada a mais difícil até agora, e quebrei a cabeça até finalmente vir a ideia de como (caralhos) faria essa comparação. Confesso que até me desesperei, kkk.

.

Enfim, agora vocês sabem um pouco mais da história de Gaara!

Estou ansiosa para saber suas opiniões a respeito.

Beijos~


	5. Decepção

**Tema da rodada 5:** Decepção.

* * *

 **Decepção**

 _Capítulo 5_

 _._

Hinata encarava o lírio branco sobre seu teclado. A flor estava no apogeu da beleza, exalando perfume às suas narinas sensíveis. Pegou-a com delicadeza, encantada com a suavidade das pétalas.

– Gostou? – perguntou Gaara aparecendo ao seu lado, surpreendendo-a.

– Foi você...? – Ela o observou por sobre as pétalas, a flor ainda próximo da face.

– Não quis subestimar você, senhorita Hyuuga, desculpe se foi o que pareceu.

Ela mal podia crer nas palavras dele. O coração agitou-se pela gentileza do gesto.

– Por que escolheu essa flor? – indagou curiosa.

– Minha irmã disse que flores brancas significam reconciliação. – Ele deu de ombros.

Hinata abriu um largo sorriso, seus olhos pálidos brilhando divertidos.

– O que foi? – perguntou Gaara, repentinamente muito consciente de como a expressão dela o agradava.

– Nada – respondeu, também dando de ombros. – Obrigada.

Ele assentiu e voltou para sua mesa, ainda se virando para vê-la se acomodar na cadeira com a flor em mãos.

Sentindo-se estranhamente feliz, Hinata posicionou a flor de um modo que pudesse vê-la enquanto trabalhava. Era engraçado que Gaara não soubesse que lírios brancos representavam matrimônio.

.

.

Poucos dias depois, exausta, ela desembarcava do trem-bala na pacata Konoha, a 130 quilômetros de Tóquio. Era onde sua irmã e seu pai moravam. Graças ao rápido transporte, podia ir e voltar no mesmo dia, por isso Hinata aproveitava o feriado para vê-los.

Caminhou por longas quadras, cumprimentando algumas pessoas, até chegar ao modesto restaurante de Hyuuga Hiashi, seu pai. O lugar servia _lámen_ de diferentes sabores.

Ela arrastou a porta de vidro, que protestou com um barulho seco, e entrou. Ainda não havia clientes, mas seu pai já cortava legumes e preparava ingredientes para o almoço.

– Pai? – chamou Hinata, esperando-o elevar a face.

Ele não fez.

– O restaurante, hm... – recomeçou ela, forçando-se a superar o silêncio. – O lugar está aconchegante.

As mãos dele, hábeis em picar a cebolinha, pararam de repente. Expectativa a encheu, mas logo seu pai retomou o movimento e nada respondeu.

Hinata suspirou e colocou na bancada o engradado de um saquê especial, o preferido dele.

– Hanabi veio me ver no escritório, há alguns dias – disse, insegura.

Seu pai interrompeu o que fazia e secou as mãos em um pano. O olhar dele, quando a encontrou, era pura decepção.

– Como acha que me sinto sabendo que Hanabi esteve naquele lugar? – perguntou.

– Pai, não...

– Como acha que me sinto sabendo que você, minha primogênita, sobrevive do salário pago pela empresa que matou sua mãe? – cortou ele.

Lágrimas vieram aos olhos, mas Hinata não permitiu que caíssem. Seria hipócrita se chorasse. Não se arrependia de sua escolha, embora doesse saber que seu pai esperava mais dela.

– Eu também tenho uma pergunta, pai. – Fungou magoada. – Como a-acha que me sinto sabendo que a empresa responsável pela morte da mamãe segue impune?

Hiashi manteve-se ereto enquanto a mirava. Sua postura imponente lembrava Hinata de quando ele era um exímio gerente de banco. Firme, resoluto, confiável. O homem de negócios ainda existia no comum cozinheiro daquele restaurante.

– Você traz nas mãos o mesmo dom da sua mãe – disse Hiashi, quase como se anunciasse uma heresia. – E, no entanto, quis aprender a agir como eles.

Não havia acusação nas palavras do pai, apenas uma decepcionada constatação. Ele acreditava que Hinata devia se tornar uma floricultora como a falecida esposa.

– Fiz isso por ela – expressou Hinata, a voz embargada. – Ela entenderia.

– Não ouse usá-la como justificativa para um objetivo claramente seu! – Hiashi lhe deu as costas, voltando às tarefas do restaurante. – Sua irmã está no quarto.

Para o pai, a conversa estava encerrada. E isso a feria mais do que as palavras magoadas que trocaram.

Desde os fracassos judiciais e as irreparáveis perdas financeiras, Hiashi não apenas aceitou a derrota, mas aprendeu da pior maneira que a justiça nem sempre compensa. Ver a filha seguir seus passos enchia-o de decepção.

Hinata, mais do que qualquer pessoa, devia saber o preço que ainda pagavam.

* * *

 **[Continua]**

Eu confesso que esse é o capítulo do qual menos gostei. Achei o tema dificílimo, porque guardava "decepção" para algo intenso entre Gaara e Hinata. Tenho apenas outros cinco capítulos à frente, e não sei como proceder (rs). Tudo depende do próximo tema. Que desespero!

Espero que vocês estejam gostando, porque já não estou tão certa do caminhar de tudo (rs). Obrigada por lerem!

Beijos~

P.S. Estou com meu tempo muito limitado, mal consigo participar do UFC Fanfics, mas leio cada comentário com carinho. Assim que sobrar um tempinho, venho responder to-dos. Obrigada pela paciência!


	6. Honestidade

**Tema da rodada 6:** Música "Don't be happy", de Mamamoo.

Era preciso seguir a essência da música (sobre um amor perdido) ou eleger três versos como tema. Eu escolhi os versos:

 _Do que você tem medo_

 _Que você não pode ser honesto?_

 _Só pense nos tempos_

 _Que somente você e eu sabemos_

*Espero que os avaliadores percebam que não apenas me inspirei nos versos, mas usei o último literalmente no capítulo.

* * *

 **Honestidade**

 _Capítulo 6_

 _._

Desde a flor, Hinata e Gaara se aproximaram.

As tarefas na Sabaku S.A. continuavam árduas, e Hinata ainda fazia horas extras para dar conta das exigentes demandas, mas o respeito entre ambos os adversários crescia.

Ela previa que Gaara seria eleito para a promoção e, embora isso atrasasse seus planos, não poderia negar seu merecimento. Era fato que ele parecia não se esforçar, mas percebia agora que isso não o tornava menos brilhante. Sua memória e competência eram notáveis. Diferente dela, Gaara pouco precisava fazer para se destacar.

Seria mais fácil odiá-lo se ele fosse um idiota arrogante.

– Você pode usar essa fórmula – explicou Gaara, indicando a planilha.

Sobre seu ombro, Hinata entreabriu os lábios quando o resultado surgiu na tela.

– Que dica valiosa! – disse empolgada, a voz soando diretamente ao ouvido dele. – Onde aprendeu?

Gaara girou na cadeira, a proximidade das faces tornou a troca de olhares ainda mais íntima. Três segundos de silêncio e agitação no peito, antes de Hinata se endireitar e afastar-se dele.

– Desenvolvi essa fórmula sozinho – respondeu o ruivo, finalmente.

Ela o encarou séria, quase como se o estudasse. As palavras dele apenas despertavam sua curiosidade, um monstro faminto por respostas. Gaara não precisava daquele emprego. Não precisava daquele cargo. Poderia bastar-se por si mesmo e gerenciar sua própria empresa. Aquele crachá em seu pescoço nunca seria suficiente para seu enorme talento, era uma coleira.

 _O que o prendia ali?_

– Algum dia, você me dirá o que espero ouvir? – perguntou Hinata.

Talvez lendo as entrelinhas nos olhos pálidos, Gaara levantou-se da cadeira e disse:

– Jante comigo essa noite, Hinata.

Oh, ela nunca pensou que ouvir seu nome na voz grave dele pudesse ser tão sexy... E Gaara certamente notou o efeito causado, pois um pequeno sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios.

– Por que não? – Ela ajeitou o estreito _blazer_ em suas curvas, desejando não parecer tão agitada pelo convite.

.

.

Se fosse mais jovem, e mais ingênuo, Gaara poderia mentir para si mesmo não saber por que a convidou para jantar. Mas ele não era.

Ele gostava de ouvir Hinata contar sobre sua infância. Sobre Konoha. Sobre flores. Gostava do seu sorriso, do seu olhar, do jeito tímido ao brincar com os próprios dedos.

 _Ele gostava dela_.

E ele a queria.

– Por que decidiu se tornar administradora? – perguntou, antes da sobremesa.

O sorriso dela foi morrendo, a expressão saudosa substituindo o humor.

– Minha mãe. – Hinata desviou o olhar. – Ela morreu sem receber o devido tratamento, porque meu pai foi vítima de um golpe financeiro.

Gaara estreitou o olhar, seu instinto completamente alerta aos sinais.

– A Sabaku S.A. foi a responsável pelo golpe?

Silêncio os envolveu. Hinata hesitava, mas queria confiar nele. Por fim, confessou:

– Sim.

Concluíram o jantar sem voltar ao assunto. A resposta de Hinata mudava tudo.

 _Destruir a Sabaku S.A. era o que ela queria?_

Gaara mal conseguia raciocinar. Seu objetivo era semelhante, mas essencialmente diferente do dela.

Ao deixar Hinata em frente ao prédio onde morava, os olhares se acariciaram. Ela esperava algo, um passo, mas Gaara refreou seus sentimentos.

– Boa noite – disse, dando-lhe as costas.

Hinata, parada, observou-o descer as escadas com decepção.

Quando se virou para a porta de ferro, disposta a abri-la e esconder-se no conforto do seu apartamento, passos apressados se reaproximaram. Ela mal conseguiu reagir às mãos que seguraram seus ombros e aos olhos inquietos que encontraram os seus.

– Eu ainda não posso ser honesto como você, Hinata – declarou Gaara, as mãos escorregando dos ombros aos dedos dela. – Nós dois temos um passado doloroso.

Ele temia dizer que cobiçava se apropriar da Sabaku S.A.

Temia confessar querer liderar justamente a empresa que fez a família dela sofrer.

– Acho que temos lembranças que somente você e eu sabemos quão pesadas são... – Os dedos se entrelaçaram aos dele. – Eu entendo.

Quando Gaara a deixou novamente, não sabia dizer se iniciara ou terminara algo entre eles.

* * *

 **[Continua]**

Achei esse tema mais complicado que o anterior (socorrooooo!). A música é totalmente romântica, falando sobre um cara que agora está com outra. A mulher sofre por vê-lo seguir em frente e lhe diz que ele "não pode ser feliz", pois a abandonou. Enfim, pura dor de cotovelo. E isso não combinava EM NADA com o que Gaara e Hinata viviam...

Enfim, espero ter dado conta de explorar esses versos (rs).

Obrigada pelo apoio, pessoal!

Logo virei responder aos comentários de vocês.

Beijos~


	7. Insegurança

**Tema da rodada 7:** Escolher uma das quatro cenas de um compilado do filme "O Artista" e incluí-la no capítulo.

– Escolhi a cena 2.

* * *

 **Insegurança**

 _Capítulo 7_

 _._

Ele guardou suas coisas em uma caixa de papelão. Não eram muitas, pois sua mesa sempre se manteve o mais simples possível. Depois de concluir, suspirou e virou-se em direção à mesa de Hyuuga Hinata.

Seus olhares se encontraram sobre as baias.

Akasuna no Gaara fora promovido a subgerente do setor contábil. Sua nova mesa ficava também em uma nova sala privada, longe da única pessoa de quem queria se manter próximo.

Passou-se uma semana desde o jantar.

Sete dias se sentindo cada vez mais consciente dela. Sete dias cheios de perguntas. _Por Hinata, mudaria seus planos? Por Hinata, investigaria a Sabaku S.A.? Por Hinata..._ Não. Não podia pensar assim. Vingança era o que queria contra Sabaku no Rasa por afastá-lo de sua única irmã e fazê-lo conhecer o mais profundo desamparo que uma criança poderia sentir.

Se essa corporação era o que seu inimigo prezava, então era o que roubaria dele.

Por esses conflitos, Gaara percebia a si mesmo dando sinais contraditórios à Hinata. Ora a cumprimentava e lhe trazia uma caneca de café, ora a ignorava e fugia dela.

Reconhecia estar agindo errado. _Precisava_ esclarecer as coisas. Só não sabia o que dizer ou o que oferecer a ela... Sentia que, se a deixasse entrar, Hinata não sairia tão cedo de sua vida. E, um dia, ela poderia culpá-lo por isso.

Quando descobrisse que a irmã dele era uma das herdeiras da Sabaku S.A., como Hinata reagiria? Ela o acusaria de trair sua confiança? Ou entenderia que Temari não pediu essa posição?

Gaara apertou as mãos ao redor da caixa e prosseguiu até o elevador. Na tarde anterior, quando a promoção foi anunciada, ele recebeu todas as congratulações e despedidas com falsa surpresa. Hoje, no entanto, só conseguia pedir a si mesmo que não olhasse para trás... Que não se permitisse ver outra vez a mulher que o encantara.

Não havia espaço para ela no caminho que trilhava.

.

.

– Odeio ver você assim.

Hinata observou Inuzuka Kiba, seu amigo mais querido, e sorriu melancólica. Ao redor deles, Akamaru, o grande cão branco de Kiba, corria solto.

– Só estou me sentindo magoada – respondeu ela. – Vai passar.

As palavras amenizavam a intensidade das emoções. Hinata não se sentia apenas magoada, mas abandonada por Gaara. Incompreendida. Decepcionada. E, ainda assim, profundamente apaixonada.

Não estava tão certa de que poderia esquecê-lo facilmente.

– Quando me contou sobre o jantar, e sobre cada pequena gentileza desse cara, juro que pensei ser uma questão de tempo até vocês namorarem.

Sentado ao lado da amiga sob uma frondosa cerejeira, Kiba abraçou-a pelos ombros.

– Acho que interpretei mal as entrelinhas – queixou-se Hinata.

Ele nada disse, mas discordava.

Akamaru veio com um graveto na boca. A cauda abanando e os pelos sujos de terra formavam uma imagem que a fez sorrir. Hinata lançou o graveto com força, sabendo que o enorme cão não demoraria a trazê-lo de volta.

– Ele cresceu muito, não? – perguntou.

– Demais! Ensinei alguns truques novos. – Kiba levantou-se. – Quer ver?

Ele assoviou e Akamaru, que já voltava com o graveto, correu mais rápido.

Bastou um gesto de Kiba para o cão largar o graveto e colocar-se de pé sobre as patas traseiras. Akamaru andou alguns passos e se sentou, obediente aos comandos do dono. Kiba, então, fingiu atirar nele com uma arma de fogo imaginária e, dramático, Akamaru caiu deitado no chão fingindo-se de morto.

Hinata aplaudiu, animada pela performance.

– Que inteligente! – elogiou o cão.

– Ele é, não é? – Kiba empolgou-se, acariciando Akamaru.

– Por isso sua clínica é tão requisitada – disse Hinata, referindo-se ao consultório veterinário. – O amor pelos animais está em cada gesto seu.

Kiba a observou. Considerava Hinata uma irmã, por isso odiava que um estranho a ferisse com sua insegurança.

– Esse cara ainda virá até você, Hinata – garantiu. – Ninguém que recebe seu amor consegue ser realmente indiferente.

Ela sorriu ao ouvi-lo.

No fundo, acreditava nas palavras do amigo.

 **[Continua]**

* * *

De todas as rodadas, essa foi a que mais me fez chorar as pitangas para o Staff do UFC (rs). Isso porque as quatro cenas incluíam um cachorro e, convenhamos, que aleatoriedade seria simplesmente colocar um na minha história... AAAAAH.

Contei com a dica da querida J Pearl-chan que mencionou o Akamaru. Ufa! Muito obrigada por essa luz. Parece óbvia, mas nessa competição até o óbvio precisa ser dito (rs).

Enfim, Gaara foi promovido e está um tanto distante da Hinata, mas é um momento necessário. Ambos têm suas convicções muito enraizadas. No próximo capítulo, pretendo dar um passo importante na história – só pretendo, porque nada é certo sem saber qual será o tema da rodada 8 (rs).

Obrigada por lerem! Amanhã vou responder aos comentários! Ebaaa!

Beijos e BOA SEXTA-FEIRA 13~


	8. Amor

**Tema da rodada 8:** Escrever o capítulo desenvolvendo da melhor forma possível sarcasmo, perdão ou amor.

– Escolhi amor.

* * *

 **Amor**

 _Capítulo 8_

 _._

Dez dias se passaram sem que visse Hinata.

Agora subgerente do setor contábil, Gaara aprendia como as coisas realmente funcionavam. Na primeira semana em sua função, percebeu-se alvo de "subornos amigáveis" de colegas que antes sequer conhecia. Davam-lhe pequenos incentivos para favores internos. Certa vez, quando saía de um restaurante próximo, descobriu que sua conta fora paga por um sujeito pomposo. Era um dos responsáveis pelos orçamentos.

Isso o desagradava. A corrupção era uma cultura aceitável por todos que atuavam na contabilidade da Sabaku S.A., e Gaara perguntava-se quanto tempo duraria em sua nova função se não cedesse ao que esperavam dele.

Ao fim de cada expediente, sentindo-se exausto de tanto conter os dissabores que o perturbavam, ele bebia seu uísque e pensava em Hinata.

Conseguia imaginar-se feliz ao lado dela. Nunca pensou que poderia, um dia, cobiçar o lazer de viver em família. De, talvez, se tornar um pai como nunca teve. De despertar ao lado de alguém com a certeza de estar no lugar certo.

 _Sua vingança realmente valia a pena?_

Antes, nada tinha a perder. Concentrar-se em seu objetivo o fazia se sentir satisfeito.

Agora, contudo, via-se abrindo mão de algo que nem mesmo fora seu. E o preço por moldar um futuro sem Hinata se mostrava alto demais.

Quando lhe deram acesso aos arquivos mortos da corporação, Gaara soube o que fazer.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata conformava-se com a ideia de que fora esquecida. Depois de quase vinte dias sem notícias de Gaara, sentia-se sozinha.

Evitava pensar que a Sabaku S.A. teria roubado dela outra pessoa importante.

Naquela quinta-feira, preparava um simples jantar quando ouviu seu nome:

– Hinata!

Parou o que fazia, em dúvida.

– Hinata!

Certo, realmente a chamavam. Da janela, mal acreditou quando encontrou Gaara na calçada em frente ao prédio. Ele parecia envergonhado, mas ela acabou por sorrir.

– Quarto andar – gritou em resposta, antes de acionar a abertura da porta de ferro pelo interfone.

Por um momento, hesitou em recebê-lo. Depois abandonou o receio e cedeu ao desejo mal contido de revê-lo.

Abriu a porta do apartamento e, ansiosa, aguardou o velho elevador chegar ao seu andar.

Quando Gaara pisou no corredor e os olhares se conectaram, ambos enfrentaram a dificuldade de manter sob controle as emoções. E quando os passos dele o levaram até Hinata, souberam que o tempo não apagou aquela doce tensão que os agitava.

Silenciosa, Hinata deu espaço para que entrasse. O terno e a pasta de couro sinalizavam que Gaara viera direto do escritório.

Os olhos aquamarine observaram o ambiente com interesse. Havia um macio tapete em frente ao sofá, uma estante com livros e um aparelho de som vinil. As cortinas exibiam detalhes em renda e o aquário tinha peixes multicoloridos. Ele gostou. A decoração expressava a personalidade de Hinata: acolhedora, pacífica, delicada.

– Eu não sou bom em expressar o que sinto – começou Gaara –, mas aprendi cedo o que realmente importa.

A mão pousou na própria testa, exatamente na tatuagem do kanji "Amor", e Hinata deu um passo em sua direção. Queria muito tocá-lo agora, mas também ansiava ouvi-lo.

Gaara retirou documentos da pasta e os entregou a ela. Aguardou a breve leitura e assistiu à surpresa tomá-la.

– Isso é... – Os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

– Você tinha razão – disse ele, vencendo a distância que os separava. – A Sabaku S.A. prejudicou centenas de famílias vendendo ações de empresas associadas. Todas decretaram falência meses depois da assinatura dos contratos.

– Você f-fez isso por mim? – Ela o encarou, chorosa.

Gaara não hesitou ao responder:

– Por nós.

Hinata assentiu, o peito enchendo de um sentimento quente e irrefreável pelo homem à sua frente.

– Não importa o que você decidir – disse o ruivo, a mão acariciando a face dela. – Vou apoiá-la até o fim.

– P-Por que iria tão longe?

Cansado de fugir da verdade, e muito ciente do que Hinata lhe despertava, Gaara confessou:

– Porque amo você.

* * *

 **[Continua]**

EU PRECISAVA DE MAIS CARACTERES! Queria taaaaanto que Gaara e Hinata se beijassem nesse capítulo, mas não tive espaço para fazê-lo (rs).

De qualquer modo, confesso, gostei muito de finalmente fazer Gaara encarar e assumir o que sente. Amor não tem tempo para surgir. E, sobretudo, amor nos faz colocar o outro acima de nós mesmos. E o ruivo fez isso como ninguém, não?

 **Importa saber o que vocês acharam** , no entanto (rs).

Peço desculpas, porque não pude responder hoje aos comentários como prometido. Preciso voltar ao trabalho nesse momento. Estou com demandas em atraso. D: Espero responder amanhã.

Muito obrigada por lerem e comentarem! Isso me anima demais!

Beijos~


	9. Sempre

**Tema da rodada 9:** Músicas francesas. Escolher uma das músicas abaixo para inspirar o capítulo:

– La vie en rose, Édith Piaf.

– Ne me quitte pas, Jacques Brel (versão de Maria Gadú).

– Elle me dit, Mika.

Escolhi "La vie en rose".

* * *

 **Sempre**

 _Capítulo 9_

 _._

Os dedos afrouxaram e os documentos se espalharam aos pés do casal. Eram como pétalas a decorarem o especial momento.

Sem esperar qualquer resposta à declaração, Gaara finalmente abaixou seu rosto em direção ao dela. Quando os lábios se encontraram, nada mais importou. A avassaladora paixão tão bem contida por suas personalidades introvertidas pareceu transbordar nos dedos afoitos, nas línguas que se conheciam, no compasso frenético dos corações.

Abandonaram as roupas como se abandona qualquer hesitação. Com ímpeto, coragem e desejo. E quando a manhã nasceu, os olhares diziam tudo o que importava saber. _Pertenciam um ao outro_.

.

.

Hinata estava apaixonada. Não conseguia conter o sorriso insistente sempre que pensava em Gaara.

Ela podia não saber, ainda, qual era a cor, a música ou o prato preferido dele. Podia ter adicionado seu número no celular somente naquela manhã. E podia ter muito a conhecer sobre seu passado. Mas existia nela uma forte convicção do que sentia.

Em seu coração, Gaara fizera morada.

Ele era nobre. Sério. Atento. Justo. Respeitava-a e a fazia se sentir especial sempre que seus belos olhos aquamarine a encontravam. Hinata confiava nele, de um jeito que talvez não confiasse em ninguém mais.

Por isso assumir uma decisão sobre o que fazer com aqueles documentos era muito difícil. Queria levá-los à polícia para abrir a decisiva investigação de fraude financeira, mas sabia o que implicava esse passo.

No mínimo, Gaara perderia seu posto. Seria demitido, talvez marcado para nunca mais alcançar uma boa oportunidade profissional em outra megacorporação. Descobririam rapidamente o que ele fizera, e Hinata temia por sua segurança.

As consequências que afetariam Gaara a torturavam.

 _Descobrir a verdade não podia ser suficiente?_

 _Precisava, mesmo, punir os malfeitores?_

Os dias passavam. O amor crescia. A intimidade selava o compromisso e a felicidade apagava a dor. Na gaveta, os documentos permaneciam na escuridão da incerteza.

– Por que ainda não fez o que devia? – perguntou Gaara certa noite, quando jantavam na casa dela.

O silêncio de Hinata dizia mais do que suas próximas palavras:

– Talvez seja melhor assim.

Ele a estudou, o cenho franzido em reprovação.

– Eu odeio planilhas – disse calmo, segurando a mão dela sobre a mesa.

– O q-quê? – indagou Hinata, boquiaberta. Planilhas eram sua principal ferramenta de trabalho.

– Também odeio me vestir socialmente.

Ela riu, apesar de entender a seriedade do momento. Gaara estava lhe dizendo que não se importaria de abrir mão do seu cargo ou da vida corporativa.

– Você não p-precisa fazer isso, Gaara – respondeu ela, a voz carregada de ternura. – Você me deu a verdade, e isso era mais do que poderia receber se continuasse a trilhar meu caminho sozinha.

Suspirando, Hinata acariciou a mão envolvida à dela.

– Eu amo você – confessou emocionada. Era a primeira vez que respondia à declaração de Gaara. – Não posso d-destruir sua vida...

– Você pode. – Ele se levantou e a puxou para que também o fizesse. – E você vai.

O olhar dele a convenceu de que, sim, seu objetivo precisava ser cumprido. Por sua mãe, por cada família prejudicada e por ela mesma.

Hinata deixou-se perder em seu abraço.

– Você continuará ao meu lado?

– Sempre – sussurrou Gaara.

.

.

Agentes policiais cumpriam o mandado de busca e apreensão na Sabaku S.A. Arquivos, computadores e caixas repletas de documentos foram levados para investigação. A maioria dos funcionários parecia estarrecida, porém vários agiam de modo suspeito e entreolhavam-se com cautela. Certamente outras atividades ilícitas, talvez lavagem de dinheiro e superfaturamento de mercadorias, seriam encontradas.

A mídia noticiava o acontecimento e o prédio foi cercado por repórteres.

Hinata observava a cena ao lado de seus colegas. Gaara ainda estava no andar do setor contábil. Mantiveram a rotina para evitar saberem que foram os responsáveis pela denúncia, embora isso logo viesse à tona.

Quando finalmente foi liberada, no caminho para sua casa, Hinata foi interceptada por uma mulher agressiva:

– Está feliz por ter roubado o futuro do meu irmão?!

 **[Continua]**

* * *

Eu amei as músicas, gente! Que delícia de rodada. E a música que escolhi, muito amorosa, combinou com o capítulo. Ufa!

O que acharam dos acontecimentos?

No capítulo final, teremos alguma tensão.

Obrigada por lerem e comentarem! Eu quase não consegui escrever esse capítulo devido ao meu tempo limitado, quero gritar de frustração... Mas, SIM, vou responder aos comentários mesmo que seja somente depois de concluir a história.

Beijos~


	10. Emaranhado

**Tema da rodada 10 (última):** Escolher entre três vídeos da animação Pingu indicados pelo Staff para inspirar o capítulo.

– Escolhi "Episode no. 42: Pingu at the Fairground".

* * *

 **Emaranhado**

 _Capítulo 10_

 _._

Bateu à porta de Gaara com ímpeto, ansiosa.

– Hinata? – Surpreso, ele a recebeu de pijama.

Devido às circunstâncias, combinaram de não se encontrarem naquela noite. A expressão dela, no entanto, foi suficiente para deixá-la entrar sem perguntas.

– Seja sincero, Gaara. – Ela o encarou, a respiração descompassada revelando que correra até ali. – Você pretendia liderar a Sabaku S.A.?

Os olhos aquamarine denunciaram o espanto, mas Gaara manteve a estoica expressão. Percebia-se em terreno perigoso.

– Sim – respondeu.

Ela engoliu em seco. Desde que ouviu Sabaku no Temari, sentia-se perdida nas próprias convicções.

– V-Você... a-ainda pretende?

Deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos desalinhados, Gaara suspirou.

– Eu desprezo Sabaku no Rasa, mas já não quero nada que pertença a ele.

Lágrimas banharam o rosto níveo de Hinata.

– O que ele f-fez... – Ela soluçou, lançando-se sem forças no sofá. – O sofrimento que você enfrentou...

Gaara se ajoelhou diante dela, as mãos enxugando seu pranto.

– Eu n-não posso interromper a denúncia já feita. – Ela segurou o rosto dele, as testas encostando-se uma à outra. – Mas o que m-me pedir, Gaara, eu farei.

Beijando seus lábios trêmulos, ele respondeu:

– Case-se comigo, Hinata.

.

.

Disseram que era loucura.

Conheciam-se há três anos, desde que trabalhavam juntos, mas se relacionavam apenas há cerca de seis meses. Havia ainda tanto a descobrir, a compartilhar, que a ideia de casamento soava descabida.

Mas a verdade é que Hinata e Gaara traziam no peito uma longa jornada que sempre deixou a felicidade de fora. Caminhavam solitários almejando objetivos que, agora sabiam, não lhes traria o que realmente importava.

Hinata vira a família se despedaçar pela perda.

Gaara conhecera o desamparo marcado pelo abandono.

Ambos não precisavam que lhes dissessem ser cedo para amar ou se entregar a alguém.

Por isso, quando trocaram seus votos no altar de uma pequena igreja dois meses após o noivado, celebraram juntos o novo objetivo que compartilhavam: _formarem sua própria família_.

– Eu queria protegê-la como sempre me protegeu – disse Hanabi à irmã mais velha, após a cerimônia. – Mas sei que meu cunhado fará isso como ninguém.

Hinata riu, agradecida por ter sido perdoada. A princípio, Hanabi se revoltou quando descobriu que a privaram da verdade sobre a morte da mãe, depois entendeu que o fizeram para preservá-la de um destrutivo ressentimento.

Os convidados fizeram seus votos ao casal. Hiashi emocionou-se ao levar a primogênita ao altar, Chiyo alegrou-se por finalmente ver o filho adotivo sorrindo, Kiba girou a amiga em um abraço e Temari fez questão de dizer que já não se preocupava com a felicidade de Gaara, podia dormir tranquila.

Foi um dia memorável.

.

.

As crianças correram afoitas até o carrinho de algodão doce.

– Devagar! – orientou Hinata, em vão.

Gaara caminhava ao seu lado, os dedos entrelaçados aos dela. Seu olhar era atento aos dois filhos em meio às atrações da feira. Já foram à barraca de tiro ao alvo, ao balanço e ao martelo de força, mas a energia da infância nunca acabava.

– Azul, azul! – pediu o menor, indicando o doce.

– Você quer também, Shinki? – perguntou Gaara apanhando a carteira.

Ajeitando a postura, o garoto respondeu no alto de seus nove anos:

– Não sou criança, pai.

Hinata riu. O filho mais velho estava atravessando uma nova fase.

– Eu quero, querido – disse ela, escolhendo o doce de cor verde. – Divide comigo, Shinki?

O garoto, fingindo-se contrariado, deu de ombros:

– Se você insiste.

Mãe e filhos caminharam pela feira lambuzando os lábios sorridentes. Gaara, observando-os embevecido, lembrou-se de sua história com Hinata.

Infelizmente, Akasuna no Rasa não respondeu por seus crimes. Kankuro, filho de seu segundo casamento, foi quem assumiu a culpa por alguns dos esquemas. De fato, havia muitas cabeças para cortar antes de a ameaça alcançar o líder da corporação, mas a situação causou grande estrago e rendeu às famílias vitimadas justas indenizações.

Aquele emaranhado de problemas foi complexo, mas agora Gaara sentia-se grato... Afinal, foi nele que encontrou o amor.

 **[Fim]**

* * *

Ufaaaa! Chego ao fim da Fase 1 do UFC Fanfics e sinto-me muito grata... O desafio serviu para melhorar técnicas de improviso e de narrativa sob pressão (rs). Brincadeiras à parte, posso me orgulhar por chegar até aqui, pois cada rodada foi uma surpresa e tanto.

Espero que essa short-fic não tenha ficado superficial devido à quantidade mínima de caracteres, e espero que vocês tenham gostado. :)

Obrigada pelo apoio e por lerem!

Beijos~


End file.
